Sourire
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: "On ne choisit pas de plaire. On ne choisit pas d'aimer. On subit et on souffre. Les gens comme nous n'ont pas le luxe d'être heureux. Notre sourire nous maudit. Alors je t'en conjure... Pardonne moi... et laisse moi te sauver d'eux, Izuku" / One-shot s'inscrivant dans l'évent' d'Halloween du FF Mha. Thèmes "Mort/Violence" présents. Soyez préparés.


**Bien le bonjour !**

 **Nous voilà pour un long Os : Celui d'Halloween. Il s'inscrit également dans la série d'Event du Forum Francophone Mha. L'idée, deux monstres tirés au hasard qui doivent être inclus dans une histoire, un One-shot. Dans mon cas, j'ai obtenu : La gorgone et La Kuchisake Onna. J'ai décidé de me concentrer sur la seconde qui m'inspirait beaucoup plus. Voilà donc ma participation avec 8200 mots qui, je l'espère vous plairont !**

 **Je ne m'attarde pas plus ! Bonne lecture et Joyeux Halloween !**

* * *

 _Avertissement : Sujet sensible et scène plutôt explicité. Ce n'est pas horrible, mais si vous êtes sensible certaines scènes peuvent heurter votre sensibilité._

 _Remerciement : Un grand merci à Monkeu D. Elena pour la correction/retour_

 _Les personnages font partie de l'oeuvre My Hero Academia de Kohei Hirokoshi_

* * *

 _Sourire_

« Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr de ce qu'on s'apprête à faire. ». Murmura Izuku, tenant fermement les lanières de son gros sac à dos jaune.

« Il est trop tard pour se dégonfler Izuku ! » Fit Denki en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tant qu'on est pas dans la maison, il est toujours temps de ne pas y aller. » Rectifia Sero en fouillant dans son sac à dos.

Le blond grimaça. « C'est le meilleur moyen de passer à côté d'une expérience ! »

Izuku, lui, n'était absolument pas rassuré. Il dévisagea l'immense bâtisse abandonnée dans les bois tandis que ses cinq amis préparaient leur matériel.

Denki était l'un de ses proches amis. Accessoirement, il était aussi Youtubeur. Alors quand ce dernier était venu lui demander de l'accompagner dans une virée de la peur pour sa prochaine vidéo, il avait accepté naturellement. Il perdit néanmoins toute son assurance lorsqu'il apprit leur destination. Comment pouvait-on avoir l'idée d'aller visiter un manoir abandonné où de nombreuses morts inexpliquées avaient eu lieu ? Il croisa les bras, réprimant un désagréable frisson. Cette endroit ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Le simple fait de l'observer, lui donnait la nausée. Pourtant, il n'était pas un trouillard. Il s'était déjà retrouvé dans des situations effrayantes et délicates mais à chacune d'elle, il avait su garder sang-froid et courage. Cependant, ici, il n'y arrivait pas. Il sentait qu'ils ne devaient pas entrer là.

C'était pourtant ce qu'il comptait faire. Lui et ses cinq amis : Katsuki, Sero, Shoto, Eijiro et l'investigateur de tout cela, Denki.

« Te mets pas dans des états pareils pour des rumeurs à deux balles. »

Izuku se tourna vers l'origine de la voix pour faire face à son ami d'enfance. Katsuki Bakugo.

« Je sais, je sais. Tout ça n'existe pas. C'est que des histoires pour se faire flipper, les fantômes c'est du _bullshit_ , je me souviens de tous vos arguments. Mais… » Izuku se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'habitacle. « Je ne le sens vraiment pas, Katchan. »

Le blond le regarda un instant. « Et quoi ? Tu comptes rester à l'extérieur ? »

« C'est vrai que c'est pas plus rassurant… Puis, c'est pour Denki qu'on fait ça… C'est vraiment sa passion, donc je me sentirais mal de le laisser en plan à la dernière seconde… »

Son flot de murmure fut interrompu par un bruyant soupir. Il sentit une main se faufiler, sans aucune forme de délicatesse, dans ses cheveux. Puis d'un geste, il lui leva la tête l'obligeant ainsi à accrocher son regard. « Si ça dégénère ou si tu n'en peux plus, on se barre de là, à la seconde, ok ? »

D'abord déstabilisé, il finit par offrir à son plus vieil ami un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. « Ok, Katchan. »

Malgré les années, Katsuki n'avait jamais su faire face à cette expression. Ni même avec cette manière qu'il avait de prononcer son surnom. Izuku était tellement magnifique. Beaucoup trop magnifique d'ailleurs.

« Izuku. »

Le blond ne cacha pas son mécontentement provoqué par l'arrivée du nouveau venu. Shoto se tenait droit entre eux deux, une bouteille d'eau en main, absolument pas gêné pour un sou d'avoir interrompu quelque chose. Ignorant le regard assassin de Katsuki, il tendit le récipient à Izuku. Le garçon accepta l'intention avec gratitude. « Merci Shoto. »

« Un pain au raisin serait parfait pour accompagner ce petit goûter du courage ! » Fit une voix qui les surpris tous. Le garçon apparu d'un coup, derrière Izuku, et l'attrapa d'un geste vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, le décoloré ?! »

« J'offre un câlin de courage à notre adorable Izuku ! » Rit Eijiro. « Dans tous les cas, c'est comme Kat's l'a dit ! Si vraiment ça va mal, on te forcera pas. »

« Et si vraiment ça te tente pas. » Fit Sero en s'approchant du groupe armé d'une caméra qu'il tendit à Eijiro. « Je veux bien me dévouer pour rester avec toi ici, tandis que nos chasseurs de fantômes s'en vont à l'intérieur. »

L'ambiance devient soudainement très sérieuse. Les trois garçons dévisageaient Sero.

« Hors de question ».

« Qu'as-tu à l'esprit, Sero ? » Fit beaucoup trop sérieusement Shoto.

« Pour notre sécurité, il faut qu'on reste TOUS ensemble, Bro ! »

Sero rit sans gêne. « J'aurais au moins essayé. »

Au milieu de cet échange, Izuku ne put retenir un nouveau sourire. Ses amis étaient véritablement les meilleurs. Bien que son mauvais pressentiment soit toujours présent, logé au plus profond de lui, il se sentait en sécurité avec eux. Il savait qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas tomber.

« Bon ! Si tout est ok, je vous propose de commencer ! Tout le monde à sa Go-Pro ? »

Katsuki et Izuku allèrent les récupérer et lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, Denki se plaça devant la caméra de Eijiro. Ce dernier fit un geste et Denki commença :

« Clap ! Bonsoir les poképotes ! Ici ThePikachu02 pour une nouvelle vidéo du tonnerre puisqu' aujourd'hui, nouveau concept que vous m'avez beaucoup, _beaucoup_ demandé. On va commencer des explorations de lieux abandonnés ! On se trouve dans la forêt de Inokashira, à quelques mètres du célèbre _Utsu Hall. »_

Il fit un large geste, incitant Eijiro à suivre le mouvement et à filmer le manoir aux murs vieillis.

« Premier lieu maudit d'une longue série ! Mythe ou réalité ? On va découvrir ça pour vous ! Mais qui dit Challenge, dit amis de haut niveau ! Vous l'aurez remarqué, je ne suis pas tout seul dans cette aventure. Avec moi, cinq de mes précieux amis nous accompagnerons ! Et justement, Si Sero tu veux bien nous raconter l'histoire de ce lieu. »

« Suffit d'aller sur Google, hein… » Murmura Sero hors champ. Il esquiva un petit coup du youtubeur mais accéda tout de même à sa requête. « Comme Den' l'a dit, il s'agit donc du tristement célèbre _Utsu Hall_ de la forêt d'Inokashira. Plusieurs légendes existent, mais la plus connue est celle du couple vengeur. Un homme aurait décimé sa femme dans ce bâtiment. Jalousie, amour possessif ? Impossible de savoir. On ne sait rien de la situation du drame. La demeure a connu plusieurs acheteurs qui partaient au bout de quelques jours. En plus d'être éloignés de la civilisation, ces personnes se plaignaient de cris, de bruits étranges et de tâches suspectes. Depuis lors, cet endroit fut totalement abandonné. Seul des visiteurs de l'extrême viennent encore ici. D'après leur témoignage, le bâtiment serait réellement hanté. Cette réputation ne fit que gagner de l'ampleur à la suite du décès tout aussi suspect de deux autres personnes, un Sdf qui avait trouvé refuge ici et d'une journaliste. »

« Ça donne tellement envie… » Ajouta Eijiro derrière la caméra.

« C'est à nous de trouver la vérité ! »

Denki poussa avec entrain les grillages rouillés et pénétra dans la demeure. Le jardin entourant la bâtisse était dévasté. Pas un carré de pelouse, pas d'herbe trop longue, pas de fleurs. Il ne restait rien. Le groupe avança, observant en silence l'amas de terre sur laquelle ils marchaient. En fin de file, Izuku frissonna une nouvelle fois. Ce jardin était mort. Mort comme tout ce qui entourait cette demeure. Il regarda du coin de l'œil la grande porte en métal derrière lui, hésitant à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il sentit alors une main attraper la sienne. Il se tourna et rencontra le regard inquiet d'Eijiro.

« Ça va aller ? »

Izuku ne répondit pas tout de suite. Distinguant derrière son ami, Denki, le sourire aux lèvres parler devant la caméra. Il souffla, reprit contenance et offrit au jeune sportif un regard qui se voulait rassurant. « Ça va. Ne t'en fais pas. ».

Eijiro resserra légèrement sa prise, puis relâcha sa main. Il lui offrit trois petites tapes dans le dos. Il s'avança avec Midoriya auprès de lui et ils pénétrèrent tous ensemble dans le gigantesque manoir.

* * *

Le hall d'entrée était étrangement bien rangé. Très poussiéreux, mais tout de même bien ordonné. Un grand tapis au milieu de la salle, des vases vides posés sur des commode et des cadres accrochés de manière logique et symétrique sur les murs.

Denki souriait à pleines dents. Sentant l'excitation réveiller son corps, il se plaça près des escaliers et se mit de nouveau à parler à la caméra. Izuku, lui, se dirigea vers les tableaux. Il s'agissait de peintures. Il vit tout d'abord un paysage. Une prairie, peut-être ? Izuku n'était pas sûr. À côté, une ruelle avec un couple marchant main dans la main. Il distinguait un coucher de soleil dans le coin. Il trouvait que l'omniprésence de la couleur orange donnait vie à la peinture. Elle la rendait joyeuse et apaisante. Il continua son observation et s'attarda sur la troisième peinture. Une grande salle avait été dessinée. Plusieurs hommes de corpulences, de tailles et de couleurs différentes étaient représentés. Ils remplissaient la majorité de l'œuvre. Ils n'avaient pas de visages, mais leurs gestuelles étaient totalement tournées vers le centre de la toile, là où était assise une élégante silhouette. Une jeune femme, sans visage également. À la différence des autres, le siens était caché par de longs cheveux noirs.

Izuku déglutit, mais sa curiosité le poussa à continuer son inspection. Il se tourna donc vers le dernier tableau. Il y vit une nouvelle fois un couple. Un homme et une femme collés l'un à l'autre. Izuku fut tout de suite subjugué par le visage de la femme. Elle était magnifique. Sublime. Ses traits avaient quelque chose de majestueux. Une peau claire, de long cheveux noirs relevés en un chignon parfaitement fait, des yeux bleus pétillants et un sourire que le jeune garçon serait incapable de qualifier. Cette femme était l'incarnation de la beauté. L'homme à ses côtés avait également son charme, mais leurs physiques contrastaient totalement. Il était simple, fade même, face à celle qui devait être son épouse. Il se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un portrait, si un tel être avait réellement existé. Izuku prit du recul et observa les quatre peintures. L'idée qu'elles soient liées lui frappa l'esprit. Bien qu'aucune ne soit signée, le trait était identique. De plus, le couple dessiné dans la seconde œuvre ressemblait à s'y méprendre au portrait de couple en face de lui. Rencontrer une nouvelle fois le regard peint du dessin lui procura un long frisson. Ce mauvais présage ne le quittait pas et ni la beauté, ni les couleurs de ces peintures ne le réconfortèrent.

« Elles t'intriguent ? »

Izuku se tourna vers Sero qui s'arrêta juste à côté de lui. « Tu les regardes depuis tout à l'heure. Tu as remarqué un truc ? »

« Non pas vraiment. » Izuku posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur la toile. Sur le visage de cette femme. « Je les trouvais tout simplement jolies. » Mentit-il. Il avait assez inquiété ses amis. De plus, il refusait d'être le boulet du groupe. Il n'avait plus cinq ans pour trembler pour des histoires de fantômes. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il tenta de se convaincre. Ignorant ce sentiment qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Sero se contenta de l'observer. « C'est vrai qu'elles ont un style particulier et ne sont pas signées. Je ne saurais même pas te dire quel type de peinture a été utilisé. »

« Et tu te dis étudiant en Art ? » Charria le garçon aux taches de rousseurs.

« Hé ! Ne parle pas comme Katsuki ! » Riposta le plus grand en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

Ils rirent tous les deux avant que Sero ne reprenne. « Elle te plaît ? »

« Hein ? »

« Cette peinture-là. » Il fit un mouvement de la tête, montrant le portrait du couple.

Izuku s'efforça de sourire le plus naturellement possible. « Et bien…je trouve qu'il s'agit d'une très belle femme. »

« Mais ? » Izuku dévisagea le garçon aux cheveux noirs. « Oh Izuku. Katsuki n'est pas le seul qui te connaît bien. Ne me sous-estime pas. »

« Je ne devrais pas, désolé. » Il tira sur la lanière de son sac. Ses doigts glissaient et s'emmêlaient autours des bandes de tissus. « Je ne sais pas. » Izuku dévisagea le regard de la peinture. « Il y a un truc, je ne sais juste pas mettre le doigt dessus. » Un silence, puis Izuku se tourna vers Sero. « En tout cas, son sourire est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sero fut surpris. Agréablement surpris. Il laissa ses lèvres arborer un sourire à son tour. « C'est vrai. Mais… » Il amena sa main à la joue ornée de petites taches, laissa le bout de ses doigts glisser sur la peau dans une caresse presque inexistante, profita de l'expression d'incompréhension puis de totale surprise de son ami et lâcha dans un sourire bien trop joueur. « Rien ne vaut la beauté du tien. »

Les mots assimilés, Izuku soupira, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sero aimait taquiner son petit monde et il ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il frappa très légèrement le dos de la main toujours posée sur sa joue. Ce dernier afficha une mine outrée, exprimant dans l'exagération la plus totale sa peine d'avoir été rejeté par son ami. Ce dernier rit franchement. Izuku était loin d'être dupe. Il savait pertinemment que Sero avait senti que ses craintes reprenaient le dessus. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il l'avait accosté et fait parler ? En tout cas, il était clair que cette mise en scène était là pour le rassurer, tout comme les nombreux regards qu'il sentait posés sur son dos. Ils étaient tous présents pour lui et cette idée réussit, l'espace d'un instant, à apaiser toutes les peurs qui l'envahissaient depuis le début de cette exploration. Ils furent interrompus par le cri de Katsuki qui les intimait de _« ramener leurs fesses au plus vite. »_.

Denki avait fini de filmer le hall d'entrée, il était temps de s'enfoncer dans les trop nombreux couloirs de la demeure.

* * *

« Cette chambre est tellement glauque ! » S'écria Eijiro en entrant dans la salle.

« C'est tellement ce qu'il nous faut ! Vite caméra ! » Denki se tourna vers Todoroki.

« Pas si vite. » Shoto affichait une mine ennuyée tout en inspectant l'appareil. « Elle bug » Fit-il simplement.

« Ah ? On peut pas en utiliser une autre ? » Demanda Eijiro. À ses côté, Denki avait blêmi à vue d'œil. Il priait pour que l'enregistrement n'ait pas été atteint.

Todoroki attrapa l'appareil que lui tendit Eijiro. Il effectua les mêmes gestes que précédemment. Au bout d'une bonne minute, un petit « Click » se fit entendre. Il confirma la pensée générale en montrant à la vue de tous le voyant lumineux prouvant que l'appareil fonctionnait « C'est bon. » Il tendit l'appareil à Denki. « Cependant la qualité sera moindre. »

« Le plus important, c'est que ça fonctionne ! Merci Sho' »

Shoto inclina légèrement la tête en guise de réponse. Il attrapa de nouveau la caméra qui ne fonctionnait plus, espérant trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Il sentit une personne s'approcher de lui. Il leva la tête, arborant déjà un tendre sourire. Il connaissait les pas d'Izuku par cœur.

« Tu penses y arriver ? »

« Ça dépend. Il faudrait d'abord que j'arrive à déterminer l'origine du problème. »

« Je… Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras ! Tu es tellement doué ! »

Le garçon aux yeux bicolores sourit au compliment. Lui, de nature si calme et introvertie, devenait un homme plus expressif par la simple présence d'Izuku. Au départ, cela l'avait surpris. Mais au fil des heures et des jours passés auprès du jeune étudiant en droit, il s'y était accommodé. Ce n'était pas désagréable.

« Merci Izuku. Mais ne te sous-estime pas. C'est pas si compliqué. »

« Oh non ! Tu sais bien que moi et la technologie, ça fait deux ! »

« Il suffit d'apprendre. Je t'expliquerais à l'occasion si tu veux. »

Izuku lui sourit, trouvant l'idée tout à fait intéressante. Sur cette promesse, Izuku quitta les côtés de Shoto afin de le laisser se concentrer sur la machine. Il observa alors la salle que ses amis inspectaient. Il observa chaque détail, chaque recoin qui pourrait intéresser le jeune Youtubeur. C'est alors qu'il tomba sur une nouvelle peinture. Elle était entourée d'un cadre en bois identique à ceux vu auparavant. Il s'agissait d'un nouveau portrait. Cependant, seule la femme aux cheveux noirs y figurait. Ses longs cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle rayonnait. Ses lèvres dessinaient un sourire des plus captivants et ses yeux brillaient d'une joyeuse malice. Cette peinture était belle. Plus que belle, il s'en dégageait une agréable chaleur, sympathique même. Celle qui vous donnait envie de sourire avec elle, vous invitant à partager sa bonne humeur. Pourtant, Izuku n'y arrivait pas. À chaque fois qu'il voyait cet être, il ne pouvait refréner cette peur qui s'agitait en lui. Elle était présente, nichée dans un coin de son esprit depuis la seconde où il avait vu la bâtisse et il suffisait que ses yeux verts rencontrent le bleu de cette inconnue pour qu'elle le saisisse, à chaque fois, plus violemment.

Qui était-elle ? La maîtresse des lieux ? Possible. Il repensa aux cadres du hall. À cette peinture représentant un couple. Ce bâtiment devait leur appartenir. Mais si cela était bien le cas, que leur était-il arrivé ? Avaient-ils déménagé ? Étaient-ils déjà décédés ? S'agissait-il du _couple vengeur_? Le fil de sa pensée fut interrompu par un soudain haut le cœur. Il inspira de grandes goulées d'air, cherchant à apaiser la désagréable sensation qui le submergeait. Il réfléchissait beaucoup trop.

Juste à côté, il remarqua une seconde peinture, cette fois ci totalement différente. La toile était ronde. Les contours semblaient être faits en métal et étaient ornés de gravures. Il s'approcha, tendit le bras et leva le petit morceau de voile qui le recouvrait.

Izuku regretta son geste.

Encore un portrait, encore cette femme. Néanmoins, celui-ci était différent. Il n'y avait pas de détails, sa beauté n'était plus, son sourire non plus. Caché par un masque chirurgical usé. Son regard était froid. Empli de démence et de colère. Elle regardait droit devant elle. Droit dans les yeux de Izuku. C'était comme si elle lui faisait face, et cette idée glaça chaque millilitre de sang coulant dans ses veines. Cette peinture était horrible. Étrange même. Pourquoi cette œuvre n'avait pas été faite comme toutes les autres ? Maudissant sa curiosité, il tendit le bras, la décrocha délicatement et l'examina de plus près. Et finalement, il comprit en apercevant le reflet de son visage se superposer à celui de la femme.

C'était un miroir qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Izuku sentit l'effroi lui broyer les tripes. Il lâcha l'objet et sortit de la salle sous le regard inquiet de tous. Il ignora les appels d'Eijiro et les cris de Katsuki. Il devait sortir. Il le savait. C'était une mauvaise idée, depuis le début. Il courait mais arrivé au bout du couloir, il tomba au sol. Il n'avait pas trébuché, il en était sûr. Il tenta de se lever mais tomba à nouveau. Il sentit une forte nausée le saisir. Instinctivement il porta une main à sa bouche. Il n'en pouvait plus, il devait sortir ici, maintenant.

 _ **« Ne pars pas maintenant. Nous venons tous juste de nous rencontrer. »**_

Izuku releva la tête. Personne. Pourtant, il venait d'entendre une voix. Un son totalement distordu. Izuku tremblait. De violents spammes secouaient sans répits son corps déjà à bout. Il força sur ses jambes pour tenter de se relever. S'appuyant sur le mur, il continua son avancée. Il jeta un regard à l'arrière pour s'assurer que ses amis le suivaient. Il continua à avancer dans les dédales du manoir. Deux couloirs, un escalier, un couloir à droite, une porte et enfin la sortie. Arrivé dans la cage d'escalier, il sentit à nouveau ses jambes le lâcher. Néanmoins il ne toucha pas le sol. À la place, deux bras l'enlacèrent et il fut tiré en arrière. Atterrissant sur le torse de son ami d'enfance.

« OÏ ! Te barres pas comme ça ! » Bakugo se calma à l'instant où il vit l'expression de terreur qu'affichait Izuku. Il resserra son emprise, parlant cette fois-ci d'une voix mêlant à la fois douceur et assurance. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

La pression était beaucoup trop forte, insoutenable, insupportable. Izuku voulait leur dire, leur répéter qu'il était impératif de sortir de cette demeure. Mais les mots mourraient en lui. Dans l'impossibilité totale de dire quoi que ce soit, il accrocha le regard du blond. Il savait qu'il comprendrait. Lui et Katsuki se connaissaient depuis leur quatre ans. Leurs yeux et leurs gestes avaient souvent su exprimer ce que les mots ne pouvaient partager. Alors, il le regardait, resserrant sa prise sur le pull de son ami, priant pour qu'encore une fois, ils se comprennent.

« T'es capable de te lever ? »

Il regarda ses jambes. Elles tremblaient, mais Izuku avait toujours été une forte tête. Alors il s'appuya sur Katsuki, et avec l'aide de se dernier, il réussit à se remettre debout. Le reste du groupe le rejoignit, tous inquiets pour le petit vert.

« La causette sera pour plus tard. » Interrompit Katsuki. Il attrapa son sac et celui d'Izuku et les donna à Eijiro. « On le sort d'ici. ». Personne ne le contredit. L'expression brisé du plus petit était insupportable à regarder. Ils avancèrent ensembles. Katsuki tenait toujours Izuku, aidé par Shoto qui s'était positionné de l'autre côté. Izuku ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner la tête, sentant le besoin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous ensembles. Qu'ils allaient tous bien.

 _ **« Ne t'en fais pas pour eux. »**_

Izuku plaqua ses deux mains sur ses oreilles. Il pouvait entendre une nouvelle fois le bruit assourdissant vibrer dans ses oreilles tandis que sa vue commençait petit à petit à se brouiller. Il se tourna et aperçu juste derrière Eijiro une sorte d'ombre. L'adrénaline ? La peur ? Izuku n'en avait rien à faire. Il sentit une force soudaine réveiller son corps. Il attrapa le bras d'Eijiro et le força à avancer. Il saisit d'une autre main celle de Bakugo et les força à accélérer la cadence. Ils descendirent les escaliers et traversèrent le dernier couloir. Au bout, une porte. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans le hall. Et Izuku constata avec horreur que la grande porte d'entrée était fermée.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » Hurla Katsuki en s'approchant de la porte. Il attrapa la poignée et tira encore et encore. Mais rien à faire, la porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Eijiro et Shoto allèrent l'aider. Sero cherchait une porte, une fenêtre, n'importe quel passage qui leur permettrait de sortir. Seul Denki et Izuku étaient restés en retrait. Le blond n'en pouvait pas nier qu'il commençait à paniquer. Il se rapprocha d'Izuku, lui prit la main et lui parla. Il était totalement nerveux, ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens, cherchant à rassurer le garçon alors que lui-même paniquait. Izuku l'écoutait, se concentrant sur leurs doigts enlacés plutôt que sur ce bruit, cette voix qu'il entendait.

 _ **« Tes amis ne m'intéressent pas. »**_

Nouveau frisson.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais il lui était impossible de sortir ne serait-ce qu'un son. C'était comme si son corps venait de s'éteindre brutalement. Il ne sentait plus aucune force en lui. Il sentit de l'agitation près de la porte. Des voix qu'il ne comprenait plus. Il était paralysé. Ce cocktail de sensations qu'il ressentait lui devenait insupportable. Son corps lui devenait étranger. Il se sentait perdre pied. Comme s'il était dans l'eau, loin de tout, déconnecté de la réalité. Il devait trouver un point de repère. Il ferma les yeux et resserra la prise qui le liait au vidéaste. Cependant, il ne sentit que le vide. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux, cherchant la présence de son ami. Ce dernier avait rejoint le groupe devant la grande porte. Il ne l'avait pas senti partir.

 _ **« Toi, en revanche… »**_

C'est alors qu'il la vit. Juste devant lui. Une femme fine, portant un long kimono d'un blanc immaculé. Ses cheveux étaient atrocement longs, semblant la recouvrir de toute part et son visage était partiellement recouvert d'un masque chirurgical. Pour couronner le tout, deux yeux aussi bleus que le néant, l'observaient, animé par de sombres émotions. Deux yeux bleus qui se mirent à se rapprocher de lui.

Plus elle avançait, plus Izuku reculait. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Il le savait. Il y avait un mur à quelques mètre de lui. Forcément que son dos finirait par le rencontrer, l'acculant ainsi comme une pauvre proie. Il devrait hurler. Prévenir ses amis qui ne semblaient guère avoir remarqué la présence féminine. Mais encore une fois, les mots mourraient en lui avant même qu'il n'ait pu les penser. Alors il fit un pas en arrière, et un autre. Tandis que la présence énigmatique suivait le mouvement. Plus elle s'approchait, plus il sentait la douleur l'enlacer avec violence. Sa vue se brouillait. Tout autour de lui disparaissait. Les bruits se métamorphosèrent en un brouhaha étouffant. Sa tête tournait, son corps ne répondait plus. Finalement, il toucha le mur. Non. C'était une porte. Une porte condamné. Ça ne changeait rien au final. Il était coincé. Ni la femme, ni Izuku ne lâchèrent le regard de l'autre. Elle continua son avancée, s'arrêtant en face de lui. A quelques centimètres de lui.

Elle le regarda un instant. Ses yeux vides de chaleur scrutaient son visage dans les moindres détails. Son expression changea, semblant sourire sous son masque. Elle leva la main vers lui. Un doigt vers le haut et Izuku sentit l'obstacle contre son dos disparaître. Totalement surpris, il fut déstabilisé. Il recula de quelques pas en arrière mais ne tomba pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait que la jeune femme s'était à nouveau approchée de lui, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus près. Et sans laisser la moindre chance à Izuku de réagir – le pouvait-il seulement ? – elle déposa la paume de sa main sur le torse du garçon.

Et jamais un geste aussi doux, ne lui avait procuré autant de douleur.

Il s'effondra dans un cri mêlant surprise, incompréhension, peur et souffrance. Il avait tellement mal. La douleur était si forte, si intense. Impossible de réfléchir. Impossible de la définir. Il avait la sensation de se briser, de fondre, d'être transpercé, d'être étouffé, tout cela en même temps, tout ça au même endroit, en plein dans sa poitrine. Il aperçut vaguement l'ombre se déplacer.

« IZUKU ! »

Le quarto de garçon regardait avec effroi leur environnement changer. Les beaux vases se brisèrent, le tapis tout comme la tapisserie des murs se mirent à vieillir, arborant déchirures et taches vermeilles. Les meubles eurent le même destin, s'effondrant ci et là dans la salle. Des planches du plafond se mirent à tomber, s'écrasant violemment au sol, manquant de les blesser. Ils esquivèrent tant bien que mal la quantité de débris qui apparaissaient, dévoilant petit à petit le vrai visage du manoir. Une bâtisse aux murs ravagés.

Katsuki fut le premier à réagir. Il fit un saut sur le côté et fonça vers Izuku. Ce dernier, toujours paralysé au sol, força sur ses bras. Il s'appuya sur son coude et tendit la main. Le cendré continuait à courir, se rapprochant de plus en plus. L'ombre pencha la tête, comme si elle retenait un rire. Elle leva une nouvelle fois la main et sans quitter Izuku des yeux, elle leva à nouveau l'index. Les portes grincèrent et en un claquement, elles se refermèrent, plongeant Izuku et l'inconnue dans le noir total.

 _ **« Je me faisais une joie de te rencontrer. »**_

* * *

Izuku se réveilla d'un coup. Il voyait, mais ne comprenait pas ce qui l'entourait. Il eut besoin d'un peu de temps pour comprendre qu'il était de nouveau dans le salon principal de la demeure. Il se leva et inspecta nerveusement la salle vide. Ses yeux balayaient la salle ne sachant même pas ce qu'il cherchait. Ses amis, une sortie, un moyen de communication, n'importe quoi qui apaiserait ce malaise qui lui tordait toujours les tripes. Il suait, il avait froid, il grelottait.

Le salon était très beau. Tout semblait de qualité, mais surtout, tout semblait d'une autre époque. La cheminée chauffait d'un feu presque éteint , les fauteuils étaient ornés de coussins duveteux et les murs tapissés de nombreuses peintures.

« Tu es réveillé ? J'espère que tu as bien dormi. »

Izuku tourna la tête tellement rapidement qu'il grimaça de douleur. Il y avait une femme assise juste en face de lui. Seule une table basse les séparait. Table où se trouvait un plateau contenant une théière et deux tasses en porcelaine, finement décorées. Les deux étaient remplies d'un liquide brun d'où une bonne odeur citronnée venait chatouiller son nez retroussé.

« Oh je t'en prie ! Goûte donc ce thé préparé par notre gouvernante. Elle est d'une gentillesse ! »

Izuku ne comprenait plus rien. Cette femme qui lui proposait ce breuvage n'était autre que la femme des portraits. Pas celle au visage masqué et au regard fou, celle d'une incroyable beauté au sourire ravageur. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe blanche traditionnelle accompagné d'un obi mauve entourant sa fine taille et ses cheveux ondulaient sur ses épaules couvertes. Ses grands yeux bleus le regardaient tendrement, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil rouge en tissus en face d'elle. Et toujours sans rien comprendre, il s'exécuta. Le siège était véritablement confortable, rebondi et doux. La jeune femme lui déposa la tasse de thé en face de lui, délicatement. La sous-tasse ne fit aucun bruit lorsqu'elle toucha la table. Izuku se contenta de la regarder, d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La femme s'installa de nouveau convenablement et but une gorgée de thé. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Izuku l'observait.

« Tu n'y touches pas ? Tu n'es pas fan de thé, peut-être ? »

Pas spécialement. Le seul cas où il en buvait était lorsqu'il déjeunait avec son amie, Momo. Chaque déjeuner était une occasion de découvrir une nouvelle saveur et une nouvelle histoire. Momo était véritablement une femme de culture et Izuku se plaisait à l'écouter parler de l'origine d'un thé ou d'une marque de tasse. Il eut un pincement au cœur à l'idée de ne peut-être plus partager ces tendres moments avec elle.

« Tu devrais essayer. Le goût est particulier, mais néanmoins délicieux. »

La femme continua à boire tandis qu'Izuku restait muet. Observant cette salle dans les moindres recoins. Il inspecta ce salon encore et encore, regroupant toutes les informations qu'il avait, jusqu'à enfin réaliser la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se sentit faiblir tandis que ses premières paroles sortirent difficilement de ses lèvres.

« C'est vous, … La 1re femme que l'on a … retrouvé morte, dans ce salon. »

Le femme s'immobilisa dans son geste. Puis, toujours avec la délicatesse qu'elle avait montrée jusqu'ici, elle déposa la tasse sur la petite assiette. Elle croisa le regard du jeune étudiant, une expression amère figée sur son magnifique visage.

« As-tu déjà aimé, jeune garçon ? »

Izuku fut totalement prit au dépourvu. Une image lui apparut tout de suite, mais il la chassa rapidement. Cependant la femme ne fut pas dupe. Ou peut-être était-ce le soudain carmin sur ses joues qui le trahit ?

« J'en conclus que c'est bien le cas. » Elle baissa légèrement la tête. Izuku suivit le mouvement et vit qu'elle portait une bague sur l'annulaire de la main gauche.

« Il était parfait. » Fit-elle dans un murmure. « Attentionné, à l'écoute, instruit, il me faisait rire comme il me captivait. Il n'était pas particulièrement beau, mais il était un homme de mots. Il maniait le verbe comme personne sur cette terre. Jamais un homme ne m'avait mis dans un tel état. » Tandis qu'elle contait son histoire, un petit mais sincère sourire fleurit ses lèvres rouges. Pourtant, Izuku y décelait toujours une forme de tristesse. « J'en avais des prétendants. Des hommes pleins de richesses et de titres. Mais seul lui comptait. Seul lui me donnait l'impression d'être en vie. »

Elle releva ses yeux bleus vers ceux verts du garçon. « Je l'aimais. Il était le seul. Mais j'imagine que ça n'a pas suffi. Nous n'étions pas bien riches au départ. Mais il avait réussi à monter sa petite entreprise. Il grimpait les échelons petit à petit et j'étais si heureuse pour lui. Certains sacrifices étaient à faire, mais aucun d'entre eux ne me firent de la peine car je savais que nous serions ensembles. Dans la misère comme dans le faste. En prenant du galon, il finit par se faire des associés. Des hommes issus de milieux riches. Et c'est là que la situation se corsa. Beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes ne cessaient de lui faire remarquer que j'étais une femme magnifique. Encore et encore. Et en parallèle, plusieurs de ses collaborateurs se mirent à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je… Je ne sais pas comment les choses ont pris cette allure. Mais il se mit à se méfier de moi. Il voulait connaître chacun de mes faits et gestes. Tu sais, j'étais institutrice. C'était rare à l'époque pour une femme d'avoir un métier. Et encore, je ne pense pas qu'aux yeux de certains j'étais une véritable employée. De ce fait, tu peux facilement imaginer que je côtoyais beaucoup d'hommes. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas. »

Elle serra les poings. Izuku lui se sentit submergé par une horrible tristesse.

« J'ai essayé de le rassurer. J'ai essayé de lui montrer qu'il était le seul pour moi et que la situation finirait par s'arranger. Mais chaque remarque de ces hommes attirés par mon visage dont ils ne connaissaient rien, qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à connaître, attisait sa jalousie et sa colère. Il devint plus froid, plus méchant. » Un soupir. « Nous avions l'habitude de passer nos après-midi autour d'un thé en parlant d'un monde que nous rêvions de découvrir ensemble. Mais sa jalousie a mis fin à tout cela. Je finis par me retrouver seule dans ce maudit salon à boire du thé sans goût ! »

Un cri empli de détresse résonna dans la salle. « Et un jour, tout s'est brisé. Nous avions un gala. J'étais à ses côtés, jouant la bonne petite femme mariée. Il n'était pas de bonne humeur. La veille, un de ses contacts avait rompu un contrat lui promettant des subsides. Et durant toute la soirée, chacun de ses collègues n'avaient cessé de me complimenter. »

Un rire sec. « Et quels compliments ! Tellement vides, tellement superficiels. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait le quart du talent de mon mari. Aucun. Bien plus tard, nous décidions de partir. Il parlait avec un homme. Je n'avais même pas pris le temps d'écouter son statut. Qu'en avais-je à faire ? Avant de nous séparer, il se tourna vers moi et me dit '' _Votre un sourire est décidément magnifique, quelle tristesse qu'il ne soit pas à mon bras''._ Mon mari n'a rien répondu. Nous sommes rentrés dans le silence. Il déposa sa veste et alla s'installer sur le divan. J'accourus lui préparer son thé préféré. Je lui apportai, j'y ajoutai des douceurs. Toujours ses préférées. Je le connaissais par cœur, c'était facile. Il me regarda le regard vide et pour l'encourager, j'ai eu le malheur de lui sourire. »

Le jeune femme se leva et s'approcha d'Izuku. Elle se glissa juste devant lui et déposa chacune de ses blanches mains sur ses joues. Ses larmes rejoignant celles du plus jeune. « Il jeta d'un geste le plateau que je lui avais préparé. Il se mit à hurler. Criant que je n'étais qu'une infidèle. Que je me jouais de lui. Qu'une femme comme moi ne pouvait pas volontairement être avec lui. Que je finirais par l'abandonner. J'essayais de lui faire entendre raison. Mais rien n'y faisait. Mes mots ne l'atteignaient plus. Il criait encore et encore, me reprochant de charmer mon monde. Cette homme qui avait l'esprit si ouvert et complexe n'était à présent capable que de répéter que tout était la faute de ma beauté. Beauté, beauté, beauté, quelle blague ! Depuis quand choisissons-nous notre visage ? Depuis quand choisissons-nous qui succombera à nos charmes !? »

Ses yeux céruléens étaient inondés de larmes comme l'émeraude d'Izuku, noyés dans cette tristesse partagée. Son corps tremblait autant que le sien et comme elle, il souffrait. Il se sentit si mal, comme s'il s'était fait trahir par la personne qui ne cessait de faire battre son cœur.

« Il s'est levé. Il s'est approché de moi avec cette expression de folie et il m'a frappé. Je n'eus même pas le temps de comprendre, de sentir la douleur, qu'il me gifla une seconde fois. J'essayais de m'enfuir mais il m'attrapa les cheveux et me jeta sur le canapé. Son genou vint écraser ma cuisse, l'une de ses mains serrait ma gorge, l'autre tirait toujours sur mes cheveux. Il continuait à crier, encore et encore. Selon lui tout était ma faute. Ou plus particulièrement, la faute de ma beauté. C'est horrible tu sais ? Je n'étais devenue à ses yeux qu'une jolie poupée comme pour les autres. Ces mots me brûlaient bien plus que ces gestes. Je … Je n'arrivais plus à parler. Plus à me défendre. L'homme de mots qui me rendait si heureuse n'était plus. Seul restait un inconnu. Violent. Jaloux. Stupide. Agressif. »

Izuku sentit les deux fines mains de la femme trembler. « Il attrapa une paire de ciseaux qui était tombée au sol. Il ne s'agissait même pas d'un ustensile aiguisé. Coupant mais pas trop. Il insulta mon sourire. Qu'à cause de lui, les hommes me désiraient. Que toutes ses misères, ses échecs n'étaient que le résultat de ce sourire bien trop _charmeur, séduisant, aguicheur. »_ Un rire désespéré franchit ses lèvres.

« Il me taillada. Enfonçant ce maudit appareil dans ma chair. Usant de sa force pour être sûr que ma peau succombe aux assauts. J'avais mal. Tellement mal. J'étouffais dans mon propre sang. Et personne ne venait m'aider. Pourquoi m'aurait-on aidée ? Tout était de ma faute, après tout. Si ces sombres animaux s'entretuaient pour avoir mes faveurs, c'était de ma faute. S'ils décidaient d'abandonner honneur, dignité et estime, c'était de ma faute. Si l'homme que j'aimais échouait dans son rêve, c'était de ma faute. Pas celle de ces hommes jaloux et vicieux, mais celle de sa femme qui a tant donné pour lui ! Les humains sont cruels. Ils sont stupides et avides de plaisirs. Qu'importe ce que l'on détruit. De toute façon, c'est de ma faute d'être une femme si belle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le décor idyllique du salon se transformait au fur et à mesure des paroles de la femme. Des taches vermeilles se dessinaient sur le sol, les murs et les meubles. Ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus et sa robe si majestueuse perdait de sa pureté. Du sang vint rejoindre les larmes qui ravageaient les joues d'Izuku. Son sourire si tendre se scarifiait. Les cicatrices se creusaient, le visage se déformait, l'horreur apparaissait devant le regard du jeune garçon. « Tout était de ma faute et c'est pareil pour toi, Izuku. »

Ce dernier était pétrifié. Son corps ne répondait plus. La seul chose qu'il ressentait encore en lui, c'était cette sensation d'être brisé. Ce sentiment de trahison, de colère mais surtout de détresse. C'était horriblement triste car malgré tout ce qu'elle reprochait, cette femme avait sincèrement aimé et cette homme avait dû sincèrement l'aimer aussi. Mais la bêtise et le vice si propres à l'homme avaient tout ruiné car elle avait eu le malheur de naître avec ce visage.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ton entourage t'aime. Là, tu ne réalises pas tout, tu profites de la bonne ambiance qui règne autour de toi. Mais ça ne durera pas. Comme mon bonheur, le tien s'assombrira pour les mêmes raisons. »

Elle serra sa poigne sur son visage. « Tu es magnifique. Ton regard, ta physionomie, ton comportement, tes mimiques… » Ses ongles griffèrent la peau d'Izuku. « Ton sourire est si beau. » Sa voix vrillait. Elle devenait distordante, un écho de folie hachuré de détresse. Des sanglots mêlés à de l'hystérie.

« Ils te blâmeront pour ne pas les avoir choisis. Ils te feront du mal comme cette autre jeune fille et ce pauvre voyageur. »

Izuku écarquilla des yeux. Repensant aux explications de Sero avant le début de ce drame.

« Cette… Journa… l'homme…voyage… c'était…vous … »

« Je les ai sauvés ! » Sa détresse était tout ce qui restait d'humain chez cette âme en peine. La magnifique jeune femme était devenue un cadavre mutilé. Ecchymose, pourriture, contusion, ce visage n'avait plus rien d'humain.

« Regarde ce qu'il m'a fait ! Penses-tu qu'il s'agissait d'une crise passagère ? Penses-tu qu'il s'est excusé ? Tout le monde m'a pointé du doigt ! Il m'a détruit ! J'ai agonisé seule sous les coups et les remarques ! »

Ses mots n'étaient que des cris. Sa mâchoire se brisait à chacun de ses mouvements. Se déchirant dans un bruit visqueux. Des blessures fracassaient sa peau et ses os, et toujours plus désespérée, elle continuait à conter sa triste histoire.

« Me trouves-tu belle ? Même comme ça ? Tu ne sais pas vivre comme ça ! Ils t'abonneront tous ! Nous ne pouvons pas vivre dans ce monde. Alors, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'épargner ça » Sa main droite lâcha son visage. Izuku y vit apparaître une paire de ciseaux.

« Ces garçons ne méritent pas ton sourire.» L'angoisse l'étouffa, mais impossible de faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul geste. Izuku était totalement à la merci de cet être.

Elle serra la poigne de l'outil et l'amena vers les lèvres d'Izuku. «Laisse-moi te soulager de ce futur. »

* * *

« IZUKU BORDEL RÉPOND ! »

Katsuki enjamba les débris qui bloquaient le couloir. Cependant, il fut coincé par une énorme armoire. « Merde ! »

« Recule ! » Kirishima avait donné un ordre. Plus le temps à la discussion. Ils allaient fouiller chaque centimètre de ce manoir et le mettre en ruine s'il le fallait pour retrouver leur précieux ami. Il enjamba les morceaux de bois, prit de l'élan, serra le poings, contracta chacun des muscles de son bras et fracassa le haut de l'armoire. Un deuxième coup, et une grande partie du meuble vola en éclat. Bakugo profita de l'espace pour continuer. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il croisa Todoroki, Hanta et Kaminari qui affichaient toujours cette expression de colère et de peur. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

« Merde ! » Il frappa le mur. « Merde ! Merde ! »

« Reste calme. C'est pas le moment. » Fit Todoroki en s'approchant.

« Rester calme ? » Denki eut presque un rire nerveux tellement cette phrase lui semblait improbable. « Izuku s'est fait kidnapper par un putain de fantôme, on s'est fait agresser par une bâtisse… »

« Denki… » Sero s'approcha de lui et posa sur son épaule une main qui se voulait réconfortante, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention.

« On s'est battu contre un mobilier hanté, bordel ! Alors comment veux-tu que l'on reste calme ? »

« Parce que paniquer ou se blesser inutilement ne nous aidera pas à trouver Izuku ! »

« Parce que tu crois encore que l'on va le retrouver ? »

« Si c'est pour balancer des conneries, contente-toi de fermer ta gueule ! » Hurla Bakugo détournant son attention du mur usé.

« C'est pas le moment ! » Cria Kirishima qui continuait à user de sa force pour se frayer un chemin au travers de ces couloirs. « Venez m'aider ! »

« Peut être qu'elle l'a déjà t - »

« Ferme là ! » Shoto attrapa le col de Denki. « Ta panique ne nous apporte rien ! »

« Oh ! Oh ! Shoto ! C'est pas le moment de se battre ! » Sero intervint, séparant les deux hommes. « Denki, ressaisit-toi ! On peut pas l'abandonner ! »

« Je veux pas l'abandonner ! Mais et si c'est trop tard ? Si elle lui a fait un truc !? Et si - »

« VENEZ NOUS AIDER ! » Cria une nouvelle fois Kirishima en cognant plus fort sur les trop nombreux morceaux de bois et de pierre. Ses poings étaient en sang, ses bras griffés et parsemés de taches bleues et rouges, pourtant, chacun de ses coups était animé par la même puissance de frappe.

Ils continuèrent à avancer, à pousser, à frapper, à hurler. Finalement, ils virent une grande porte. Selon les plans, il s'agissait du salon. Les garçons n'hésitèrent pas un seul instant. Ils avaient ouvert tellement de portes que l'appréhension qui précédait avait disparu au profit de l'irritation de ne pas tomber sur les adorables taches de rousseurs de leur ami. Alors, Eijiro et Katsuki avaient littéralement défoncé la porte d'un coup de pied.

Et l'horreur les saisit.

Au fond, ils s'en doutaient. Mais ils ne voulaient pas y croire. Tant qu'il y avait un espoir, ils étaient prêts à s'en déchirer la peau, à courir sans s'arrêter, à en perdre le souffle. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus de raison de chercher, Ils avaient retrouvé Izuku.

Denki sombra au sol, hurlant ses regrets. Il s'excusait encore et encore. Tout était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû lâcher sa main, il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. Sa quête de popularité, de buzz avait détruit une vie, celle d'un garçon qui ne méritait pas ça.

Shoto était pétrifié. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir la situation. Tout était évident, mais son esprit ne pouvait l'accepter. Impossible. Izuku était un jeune étudiant en droit. Il était major de sa promotion, un futur lui était promis. Il avait dédié des jours et des nuits à étudier pour être capable d'aider des minorités. Une personne aussi douce, aussi altruiste, aussi gentille, ne pouvait qu'être heureuse. Il ne _pouvait_ que vivre.

Sero sentit la nausée lui tordre les tripes. Ça ne pouvait pas finir ainsi. Ils n'étaient qu'une bande de potes qui voulaient s'amuser. Ils devaient juste venir, blaguer puis retourner à leur quotidien. Juste ça ! Alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait manqué ?

Eijiro se laissa tomber, frappant le sol. Le sang coulait toujours de ses bras, de ses poings, mais rien à faire. Il frappait encore et encore car la douleur était beaucoup trop grande. Pas celle du corps, celle du cœur. Il avait failli. Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver son ami. Il avait été faible et cette faiblesse avait condamné la plus belle personne qu'il avait eu la chance de rencontrer.

Katsuki lui n'avait pas bougé. Il avait été stupide. Totalement stupide. Izuku l'avait prévenu. Il l'avait dit qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Avait-il senti la présence bien avant d'entrer dans la demeure ? C'était tout à fait possible, son ami d'enfance avait toujours eu cette étrange empathie envers son monde. Comme s'il était sensible à ce quelque chose qui échappait à toute forme de logique. Il aurait dû l'écouter. Il aurait dû l'écouter depuis le début. Ne jamais le forcer. Mais c'était trop tard. C'était beaucoup trop tard maintenant. Les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur son visage n'y changerait rien. Il était impuissant face à la réalité. Ne pouvant qu'observer fixement le visage de son ami d'enfance, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Gisant dans le sang qui avait recouvert et imprégné le fauteuil devenu vermeille. Les bras tombant de part et d'autre de son corps à présent sans vie, mutilés partout. Le si beau sourire d'Izuku n'était à présent qu'un vestige. Devenu un amas de chair, d'os et de sang.

* * *

... **Pas trés joyeux, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Alors plusieurs petits paragraphes pour expliciter ce texte :**

 _1) La légende de base_ : Kuchisake Onna est une femme d'une extrême beauté. Son mari, un samourai fou de jalousie, la tua, gravant sur son visage le fameux sourire de Glaslow, aussi appelé le sourire de l'ange en lui criant " qui te trouveras belle comme ça?". Certaine version ajoute l'idée qu'elle aurait été une femme "volage et vaniteuse" ce qui provoqua la colère et la jalousie de son mari. Il serait possible de croiser ce Yokai le long des route. Une trés belle jeune femme portant un masque chirurgicale couvrant le bas de son visage, viendrait à votre rencontre et vous demandera " Watashi Kirei ?" (suis-je belle ?). Si vous lui répondez oui, elle enlèvera son masque, montrant ses cicatrices et vous demandera "même comme ça?" Si votre réponse reste Oui, alors elle vous suivra jusqu'au pas de votre porte. Les versions varient : Elle vous tue car _Kirei_ (belle) et un homophone de _Kire_ (couper), elle vous embrasse ou encore elle vous offre un gros rubis rouge. Si vous répondez non, vous mourrez directement sous les coups de ciseaux. Pour la contrer, il faudrait arriver à la perturber. Soit en lui retournant la question, soit en lui répondant qu'elle est ordinaire.

 _2) Kushisake Onna dans Sourire_ : Vous l'aurez remarqué : je n'ai prit en compte que l'origine de cette légende, c'est à dire " une femme d'une grande beauté tuée par son époux par jalousie". Néanmoins, je n'aimais pas l'idée du " volage et vaniteuse" qui me donnait l'impression d'une justification de l'acte du mari. Je suis alors partie sur cette idée. Kushisake Onna dans mon histoire, c'est une femme qui a aimé passionnément. C'est une enfant qui attendait l'amour qu'on lui a conté depuis toute petite dans les livres d'histoires. Et lorsqu'elle fut devenue femme, elle le rencontra. Ils ont été heureux, mais ce bonheur a vite était mis en péril par ce qui fait partie malheureusement de la nature humaine : jalousie et colère. Par contre, hors de question de faire des personnages manichéens/basiques.

\- L'époux n'est pas tout simplement un monstre sanguinaire.C'est un homme qui aimait apprendre, qui avait un rêve et des attentes. Un Monsieur tout le monde qui a fait de gros sacrifices et tous ce qu'il a construit, il l'a vu s'écrouler. Il a vécu l'ascension (le bonheur/espoir), frôler ce qu'il désirait tant (euphorie), et s'est vu sombrer petit à petit (dépression/perte), jusqu'à être consumé par la colère. Cette réalité autant trop douloureuse, il fallait trouver un coupable. Qu'importe si c'est rationnel ou injuste. Il devait se dédouaner de son échec, de se dire " c'est pas ma faute, c'est la sienne". Tout devient plus supportable, alors.

\- Kushisake n'est pas juste une folle qui scarifie à coup de ciseau. Il s'agit d'une femme qui s'est donnée à 100% et qu'on a remercié part la pire des manières. Le seul amour qu'elle a connu durant sa vie, c'est le superficielle, le faux, l'hypocrite, le jaloux. Et lorsqu'elle rencontre enfin le vrai, celui qui l'a fit exister, ça c'est finit dans la violence, le rejet et la douleur. Son corps et son cœur ont été mutilé. Dans cette histoire, elle ne tue pas par vengeance ou par colère, elle tue par détresse. Parce que ce qu'elle a vécu lui a été insoutenable. Ce fut un traumatisme qui même dans la mort la hante. Il faut vous imaginer une personne qui a prit sur elle encore et encore, qui a enfin été récompensée pour finir encore trahit par celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Son symbole d'amour et de confiance l'a tué. La fracture psychique est énorme ici. Ainsi, elle est persuadée que toutes les personnes comme elle ( magnifique/au bout sourire/qui attire le regard des autres) sont destinés à vivre une fin aussi désastreuse que la sienne. C'est un peu l'idée du " je sais que tu vas souffrir, alors laisse moi t'épargner ce que j'ai vécu ". Elle se voit presque comme une "sauveuse". Ce qui explique pourquoi seul Izuku se sent mal. Etant le "centre" du Harem, Kushisake le voit comme étant celui à sauver car il finira blesser au milieu de tous ces sentiments. Donc seul lui sent la présence de la femme parce que cette dernière tente de créer le contacte et de l'attirer dans son piège.

 _3) Info supplémentaires :_ La forêt d'Inokashira existe réellement. Et le _Utsu Hall_ est inspirée du Rose Hall qui existe également. Ils sont tous les deux connus pour être des lieux "hantés".


End file.
